


One Last Time

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the reveal in Origins.  To further his goals, Ales has been pretending to be in a relationship with the Grand Minimus.  Unfortunately for him, it's starting to seem not so pretend any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

This was humiliating. Here he was, a grown man, straddling an annoying excuse of a king on his throne where others could see it. Ales grumbles underneath his breath, an obvious pout on his face while his neck is kissed and nipped at. It was already bad enough without being doted on. 

"Calm down, Ales. I told you no one will walk in on us," Minimus whispers against his neck, giving it another kiss before pulling the pouting man closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The king grins, nuzzling against the Magician's chest. "You worry too much, you know that?" 

"Excuse me for not liking sitting on a grown man's lap like some child," Ales snaps in response, crossing his arms and looking away from the king who only laughs. It only irritates Ales more, though this seems to go unnoticed by the man as he gives him another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"This is hardly a childish way to be sitting. It's rather...adult, actually." There's a playful look in Minimus' eyes and he laughs again, this time lower and quick as he soon moves to give Ales a kiss on the lips.

Not expecting it, Ales stiffens up immediately, face going red. Even if it was sweet, careful, gentle, it made him want to scrunch up his face, turn away. Loving on Miminus was his job, and an unpleasant one at that. Still, a light, fluttery feeling rises up in Ales' stomach from that kiss. It makes him uncomfortable.

"You..." he speaks up, looking away some, trying to ignore the feeling. Gulping, he tries to say anything that comes to mind. "You need to shave."

At first, Miminus looks surprised, confused. Then, again, that annoying laugh comes from the older man as he touches his face, feeling the beginning of some rough stubble growing from his face. Despite being a king, Minimus was rather lazy at times. Things like this tended to go over seen. 

"Sorry about that," he shrugs, ending the apology with another kiss, this time more careful to avoid scratching the younger man. Ales shivers, oddly pleased by the kiss, the other man's kindness. Or maybe it was just the repulsive feeling coming up as something else. He hoped it was that one.

"It's fine." Ales mumbles softly, pulling away from Minimus some, looking at him. The man looked back to him, goofy smile on his face, an almost childish look of excitement in his eyes. He was kind of cute when he was like this, even with his hair a mess, dark brown curls everywhere, and his face covered in stubble. Ales felt his heart thump loud, a nervous lump grow in his throat he had to struggle to swallow back down.

Cute as in, like a puppy dog. That's what he meant, of course. Grand Minimus was a giant doofus, even if he was kind to him. He was just one of the many pawns in Ales' plan to get what he wanted. All this time and effort Ales was putting into the man was just because of that, nothing more. Sure, lately he was enjoying his time with the man more than he had in a long time. It was almost nice at times. They almost felt like a real...

...couple.

Ales is sure he can feel his face pale at that realization, his breath hitch. Dammit, how could he not notice it? All the time they were spending together wasn't supposed to result in this. It wasn't part of his plan. It was going to screw everything up if he started having feelings for the man. Unless he already did?

No, he didn't. He couldn't. That would just be too much.

"Ales? Are you okay?" The king's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. There's obvious concern on his face. He reaches towards the man, brushing back his blue bangs to touch his forehead. "You don't feel hot."

Ales gives him little smile, one that's almost sad, moving his hand away from his head. "I'm fine, Minimus. Don't worry." 

Minimus gives him an odd look, still not seeming to be convinced, thought he says nothing. Ales looks down, hesitating, before looking back up to the man. Leaning in, he gives him a soft kiss. Not used to Ales taking the initiative, Minimus is caught off guard at first, though quickly and happily kisses the other back, pulling him close once again. 

Still with some hesitance, Ales wraps his arms around the king's neck, holding him. When their kiss breaks, they're hugging each other. Neither says a thing, content with being in the others embrace. With the smile still on his face, Ales slowly lays his head down onto the others shoulder, snuggling up to him, not minding when Minimus' hug tightens. For once he enjoyed being close to the other man.

As bad as this was for his goals, Ales decided to allow himself to enjoy it. For once, he wouldn't try to fight off any feelings he had during this or anything else. He would allow himself to be happy with Minimus right now. After this, he would have to quit, distance himself from the king for awhile, get back to work. For now, though, he didn't think it would hurt to be with him one last time.


End file.
